Fate and Destiny
by Syiera Aquila1
Summary: My very first fanfiction in Bungou Stray Dogs fandom and coincidentally my second collab fict. It's sho-ai, so yang alergi, get out. Thanks. Pair AkuAtsu, DaChuu.
1. Prolog

Ini cerita kolab, dan syiie kebagian genap.

Chapter pembuka alias prolog ada di partner kolab syiie.

Cerita ini juga syiie share di wattpad.

Dan prolog ada di apk watty di akun Aquatyniztar.

Ini yaoi, sho-ai, bl.

Pairing utama Akutagawa X Atsushi dengan side pair lainnya.

Disc : aren't mine.

Thanks.


	2. Start A New Day

Namanya Osamu Dazai, pria aneh yang hobinya bunuh diri. Yap, kau tidak salah baca. Dia memang memiliki hobi bunuh diri dan bahkan bercita-cita untuk melakukan bunuh diri dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Apa maksud kalimat anehnya? Entahlah, Atsushi menolak untuk mencari tahu.

Atsushi pikir, karena dia telah setuju untuk memasuki The Gifted Academy, dia takkan pernah bertemu lagi dengan pria itu. Namun, siapa sangka, setelah 5 bulan tidak memiliki kontak dengan pria yang lengannya diperban itu, Atsushi akhirnya bertemu kembali dengannya.

Di tengah kota. Di bawah pohon. Diatas batu besar, sambil mengikat tali.

Twitch!

Atsushi sweatdrop. Tidak salah lagi kalau pria kelahiran 19 Juni itu ingin bunuh diri - lagi-.

"A- aku hanya numpang lewat," ucap Atsushi kemudian sembari beranjak pergi.

"Maa maa~ jangan terburu-buru, Atsushi-kun. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kenapa kau malah seakan menolak menatapku?" tahannya yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di depan Atsushi.

"Aku hanya tak mau mengganggu rutinitasmu," gumam Atsushi yang lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan senyuman polos seorang Osamu Dazai hari itu, menjadi pembuka hari Atsushi di The Gifted Akademi.

Akademi itu... tidak seperti yang Atsushi kira. Bangunannya merupakan sebuah mansion yang cukup besar. Di depan pagar ke mansion itu, tertulis The Gifted Academy.

Begitu memasuki gerbang menuju mansion -yang mana sepanjang sisi jalan menuju pintu mansion dihiasi berbagai jenis tanaman- dapat terlihat kalau mansion itu terbagi dua. Dan hanya dibatasi pagar pemisah.

Dengan satu tanda menunjukkan Armed Detective Agency sementara satu lainnya memperlihatkan tanda Port Mafia.

Atsushi mengerjap heran ketika melihat sesosok pria serba hitam menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh sebelum sedetik kemudian menghilang di balik tanda Port Mafia.

Atsushi kemudian menatap Dazai, mencoba mencari tau siapa pria itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Dazai memasang wajah aneh.

"Dazai-san?" tanya Atsushi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uh- selamat datang di The Gifted Academy! Saat ini kau akan memasuki asrama Detective dan menetap di sama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Satu hal yang perlu kau perhatikan adalah, jangan melewati pembatas. Kau tidak akan mau mencoba berada di asrama Mafia. Oke, sekarang ke asramamu, chop chop," usir Dazai sambil berputar balik.

"Eh tapi-"

"O-SA-MU-DA-ZAIIIII."

Apapun yang akan Atsushi katakan terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan putih menuju ke arah Dazai, menyebabkan pria itu ambruk ke tanah dengan senyuman tak berdosanya.

"Yo, Kunikida~," sapa Dazai tanpa berniat bangkit dari posisi rebahannya.

"Just what the frick are you trying to do, you bastard?!" tanya... err... maki si pendatang baru sambil menginjak punggung Dazai dengan penuh semangat.

"Maa, Kunikida, pagi-pagi tidak baik berteriak, bisa menyebabkan kadar gula darahmu naik," ucap Dazai dengan senyum cemerlang.

Mana mungkin kan? Atsushi menggeleng tak percaya. Namun matanya membola ketika pria pendatang baru itu menjauhkan kalonya dari punggung Dazai dan menulis sesuatu dengan serius di buku yang dia ambil dari sakunya.

Sweatdrop, Atsushi sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa hubungan Dazai-san dengan pria berkacamata yang ia panggil Kunikida itu.

"Just kidding~" ucap Dazai kemudian, membuat Kunikida menarik kerah lehernya dengan kasar dan mengguncang-guncangkannya penuh emosi.

"errm-..." Atsushi bingung, memikirkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk dia ucapkan.

Kunikida menghempaskan tubuh Dazai ke tanah, kemudian menghampiri Atsushi dengan gerakan kalau tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Namaku Doppo Kunikida, selamat datang di The Gifted Academy," ucapnya dengan nada terlalu resmi.

"er- terimakasih?" Atsushi menatap Kunikida dengan cemas.

"Aku akan membimbingmu mengelilingi asrama," ucapnya lagi sambil mengode Atsushi mengikutinya.

Dan, itulah yang Atsushi lakukan. Mengikuti pria berkacamata itu dan mencoba mengenal lingkungan akademi, er- lingkungan asrama detective, lebih tepatnya.

To be continued


End file.
